<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tattoo my heart by Shinigamibutter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299971">Tattoo my heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter'>Shinigamibutter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tattooed Souls [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Church boy Jooheon turned tattoo artist, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kihyun has a past, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun finally decides to take Jooheon up on his offer for a tattoo. Little did he know that the soulmate he'd given up on finding was right in front of him all along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jooheon/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tattooed Souls [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tattoo my heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was inspired to write this by Stina's ChangHyuk AU. Cause apparently at this point I'm whipped for MX ships.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kihyun hesitated with his finger over the reply to tweet button, scanning Jooheon's tweet one more time. Not that his answer was going to change. Still he hesitated on telling the truth. Because no matter how many times Jooheon asked to give him his first tattoo there was no way he could. As Kihyun already had a tattoo, a mistake he'd made when he was younger, dumber, and a lot more on the wild side. But he didn't want his friend to know that. Truthfully he didn't want anyone to know, but especially not Jooheon.</p><p>So he hit send. The reply 'never 😋' loading under the question and Jooheon's reply of a sad face was all too quick. And Kihyun wondered not for the first time if his friend had been waiting for his reply. If he had really been serious in asking him about getting a tattoo. If he was ever serious about the question in the many, many times it had been asked since getting his tattoo license. He resisted asking for the nth time as he left the tweet and went back to scrolling his timeline. He wasn't going to waste time on what ifs. Not when he knew he'd be plagued by them regardless.</p><p>It took him longer than he'd like to push his thoughts away, forcing himself to finally go back to work after a few more tweets. Forcing himself to focus on the photographs in front of him that all looked so similar to each other minus a minute detail or two. But those details could make or break a photo. And he was already in a rush to finish this batch of editing so that he could get them approved for print. His deadline was already fast approaching, he didn't have time to be on Twitter all day.</p><p>Still, he paused again to look at the tattoo Jooheon had posted one more time before settling back in. It was pretty, just like he'd commented. A beautiful black and white flower outline with drips of colors falling off the tips of the petals. It was a lot more interesting to look at than the twenty plus real flowers he was going through. Dream job or not, sometimes choosing the photos for an editorial was more work than he wanted to put in. Especially on jobs like this where he wasn't looking at people but at scenery.</p><p>It only took another ten minutes before his mind started wandering again. Away from the flowers before him to the different tattoo ideas he'd thought up since Jooheon had first asked him. He'd been unable to not think about it after being asked, to at least cover up his first one. And it was getting harder to say no as he'd already given up on finding his soulmate, if he had one. Which if he were honest with himself he didn't believe as he'd gotten his first tattoo at sixteen and a full ten years later he'd yet to meet them.</p><p>Still, even staring at the question pulled back up on his Twitter he knew he couldn't say yes. Because then Jooheon would have to see the tattoo he did have. Which was as embarrassing as any tattoo a sixteen year old could get when they were underage, more than a little tipsy, and allowing their at the time boyfriend to choose. It had been a mistake, one that if he did have a soulmate they had to bear even if he did have his covered. So he closed Twitter once more and went back to work. Forcing focus.</p><p>X.x.x.X.x.x.X</p><p>"Why won't Kihyun take me up on my offer?" Jooheon sighed to himself looking at the reply Kihyun had sent him, again. He was really getting tired of the cat and mouse game under his tattoo posts. He wasn't even sure how many times he'd asked Kihyun to let him tattoo him, but the answer never changed. And he couldn't help thinking it should. After all he was fairly well known for his work and anyone else would have jumped at him for the chance. But not Kihyun. Stubborn, hamster, cute Kihyun.</p><p>"I don't know." Changkyun shrugged at him behind his phone and Jooheon sighed again at the truthfully disinterested gesture. Though he couldn't quite blame his employee who had heard him whine about this subject more times than either of them could count. Still he did at least look at him this time as he went on. "Why do you want to give him a tattoo so bad?" The question was accompanied by a pointed look that Jooheon was used to seeing when it came to Kihyun, because they both knew the answer quite well.</p><p>"You know why." Jooheon pouted with a tiny kick at the desk that missed on purpose. He didn't actually want to disturb anything on it after all. "I want to get closer to him. I've known him for years but there's still this distance I want to close." He felt his cheeks heat up as he really thought about it. There was a lot of distance he wanted to close between them and not all of it mental. Changkyun was giving him another look though so he stopped pouting and looked at his appointment log instead of at him.</p><p>Jooheon had expected the sigh that followed. "Look why don't you just tell him that you want to get closer? You've known him for years like you said. It shouldn't be that hard." Changkyun's voice was soft, unforgiving though and Jooheon knew he was right of course. But it wasn't that easy. There was just something harder about saying it when Kihyun was, being Kihyun. "Are you sure he even really wants a tattoo?" A pierced raised eyebrow was what greeted him when he looked over at the question. It was new.</p><p>Looking back at the appointment log he wondered about that. Kihyun had never said he didn't want one any of the times he'd asked. Though he'd never heard him say he wanted one either. "It's just a feeling." He admitted and went on before Changkyun could say anything smart. "And maybe it's not really about that." He frowned to himself knowing what he was going to say wasn't really all that professional. But he knew as his best friend first and employee second, Changkyun would understand. "I think he'd be more open while getting a tattoo and it would be easier."</p><p>Changkyun nodded at that and Jooheon wondered for a moment if his best friend was truly over the tiny crush he'd had on Kihyun when he first laid eyes on him. Before he knew how in love with him his best friend was. Not that Jooheon would ever stand in their way if that was what they wanted. They'd only talked about it that one time. "I think you should just confess. Otherwise it's like you want to see his body first." Another raised eyebrow followed with a tongue motion that had Jooheon sputtering. "Imagine Kihyun wanting an ass tat."</p><p>"I can't believe you just said that." But there was no denying the truth in how he felt about it even if he didn't believe Kihyun would ever want an ass tat. "Though I have to admit I wouldn't mind seeing." He blushed just a little harder at the way his best friend looked at him, a suggestive wink and another shameful tongue move. "That's not the point." He quickly defended himself once more. "I want to get closer to him. Not just see his body."</p><p>"Not just." Was the retort with a smirk that made Jooheon frown. "Anyway Kihyun doesn't have enough ass for an ass tat. So if that's what he wants please tell him it's not in his best interests." Jooheon could not contain the incredulous squawk that he let out at that but Changkyun only gave him a challenging look. Raised eyebrow asking him to contest him. "We both know he's flat as a board Joo, you're just whipped. He strikes me more as a side rib kind of guy anyway." Changkyun shrugged, turning back to his phone.  </p><p>"I'm not whipped, Kihyun has a nice ass. It's just small and cute like him." Jooheon pouted looking back at the appointment log then the clock. There was still a few minutes before his next appointment scheduled if they didn't show up ridiculously early just to hang out. But since it was with his regular, Hyunwoo he didn't think he would. If anything he'd be running late from having stopped for food. "So how do I convince Kihyun to say yes to me giving him a tattoo?" </p><p>"First by not asking him." Jooheon was about to question that but Changkyun headed him off with a look. "Stop being the poster child for whipped culture for a second and you'll see. If Kihyun really wanted a tattoo, but is nervous, pressuring him won't make him want it more. If you back off a bit he will come to you and ask about it. Wondering if your offer still stands. You have to draw him in now." Changkyun smirked though it was barely visible behind his phone. "And who wouldn't want a tattoo from you? You're the best."</p><p>Jooheon felt his ears heat at that, but before he could say anything the door opened. Hyunwoo was early. But Jooheon wasn't upset seeing the take out he'd brought with him. He was even more happy to see that Hyunwoo had been keeping up on his regime for taking care of his tattoo, if his calculations were right there were only a few more sessions until the sleeve was finished. "Ready to get tatted up?" Jooheon smirked accepting the food with a small thank you as he pulled up the correct drawings. </p><p>X.x.x.X.x.x.X</p><p>"Is it just me or has Jooheon been distant lately?" Kihyun frowned, staring at the tweet he had pulled up on his phone. Across from him his best friend and occasional model, Minhyuk gave him a look as he paused with a sandwich half way to his mouth. They were currently on break between shots. And while Minhyuk inhaled his food Kihyun had been checking his notifications and eating slowly. He couldn't hold back the small frown overtaking his lips as he looked over at Minhyuk. </p><p>"Distant how?" Minhyuk retorted with a raised brow and scrunched up face, lowering his sandwich to look at him thoughtfully. Obviously trying to think about what Kihyun meant. "Didn't he just have lunch with us earlier this week?" Kihyun shrugged at that, not sure if he'd actually told Minhyuk that Jooheon had stopped asking him about letting him give him a tattoo. Though he was pretty sure Minhyuk wouldn't have noticed himself. At least he hadn't thought so until Minhyuk went on. "Is this about the tattoo thing?"</p><p>Kihyun felt heat gather on his cheeks and fought back the desire to deny the truth. "Maybe." He opted for instead of the blatant 'no' that he wanted to say. He didn't have anything to hide from Minhyuk who did know about his first tattoo. Including the what, how, and who that were involved with it. Letting out a sigh he watched Minhyuk bite his sandwich, chewing slowly, waiting for him to go on. "He stopped asking me if I want a tattoo, and I don't know if he was ever serious to begin with but…" He trailed off with another sigh taking a bite of his food.</p><p>"But you're thinking about it now aren't you?" Minhyuk smirked and Kihyun suddenly remembered why he never brought the subject up anymore. Not since the third or fourth time Jooheon had asked in hundreds. "Don't look at me like that." Kihyun rolled his eyes and settled himself in for the lecture on soulmates and how covering his tattoo would not help him find his. "Look you already know how I feel about it, but why don't you just ask Jooheon if he was serious. And be honest with him. He's not going to judge you for having a tattoo." </p><p>Kihyun wanted to protest that but didn't, sullenly taking another bite of food as Minhyuk went on. This time waving his sandwich around as he spoke. "He's a tattoo artist Ki, I'm sure he's seen all kinds of drunken mistakes." He couldn't hold back a snort that made his best friend roll his eyes. "You'll never know if you don't ask him Ki. And if you don't maybe I will. I could use another tattoo if you're not willing to take him up on his offer." To his surprise Minhyuk let it drop at that, finishing his food and pushing them back into the shoot.</p><p>Yet, even as he posed Minhyuk with a vase and adjusted the lights Kihyun couldn't stop thinking about it. Couldn't stop picturing the way a new tattoo would look placed over his first, hiding it forever. Even if it made finding his soulmate impossible he couldn't help thinking it would be worth it. If he had one at all, a thought he really couldn't keep down any time he thought about it. Still, he wasn't sure he wanted Jooheon to know how he'd gotten his first tattoo or what it was. No matter how non judgemental Minhyuk said him to be. </p><p>X.x.x.X.x.x.X</p><p>Somehow a month had managed to slip by since Jooheon had forced himself to stop asking Kihyun to let him tattoo him. But the temptation to do so was mounting. Even more so as he stared at Kihyun's latest comment on Twitter, a reply to his most recent tattoo post. A post from the day before. He'd only resisted so far by posting far less tattoos than he had previously. Well, that and Changkyun lurking over his shoulder more often than not. Reminding him of the plan to lure Kihyun to him. </p><p>Truthfully he was starting to doubt the plan as Kihyun hadn't brought anything up at lunch two weeks ago. And for all intents and purposes Kihyun wasn't acting any differently either. Still texting him the same and occasionally calling to check on him. Though Jooheon himself wasn't sure that he was acting the same minus his less frequent posting. Sighing, he pressed the tiny Twitter heart and moved away from his own tweet before he lost the willpower to not ask. Changkyun shot him a look from across the room but said nothing as he turned off his phone screen with a huff.</p><p>He had just pulled up one of his many unfinished projects and given in to pouting when he saw his screen light up with a Twitter notification. He was more than a little tempted to ignore it as he looked at the unfinished project. It wasn't for a customer but he had been working on it steadily for a while now and he wanted to complete it soon. Still he was curious since his settings were set so he'd only get notifications from a select few. With a glance at the clock he saw he still had hours before his next appointment and picked up his phone. </p><p>Preparing himself for what was probably nothing important Jooheon unlocked his phone and checked his notifications. Where to his surprise he saw a direct message from Kihyun. The little blurb only told him that he'd been sent a tweet. He couldn't help frowning as he clicked on it as it wasn't very often that Kihyun shared anything with him on Twitter. Still, he had expected it to be something informative or sweet not his own tweet stating back at him. But there it was, him asking Kihyun if he could tattoo him and a question from Kihyun. A question he'd been hoping to receive for a month. </p><p><b>YooKih<br/>
</b>
Was this a serious offer?</p><p>"Fuck," Jooheon let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Looking over at Changkyun who was giving him a look, he smirked. "You were right." The smug smile was expected but Jooheon ignored it in favor of staring at his screen. Fingers hesitating on the keyboard even though he’d been thinking of a response to this type of question for so long. Though now that it was time he wasn’t sure his answers were good enough. He could almost feel his heart in his throat as he answered. </p><p><b>JooHoney<br/>
</b>
Yes. It’s a serious offer Ki</p><p>“You don’t have to look so serious.” Changkyun’s voice broke Jooheon from his thoughts as he stared at his phone. Time felt like it hadn’t passed at all as he waited for a reply. Even though he expected he’d have to wait awhile for one to begin with. “It’s just a tattoo.” Changkyun winked at him and Jooheon groaned. The wink was unnecessary and he was just about to quip back about it when he got a notification. Which he decided was infinitely more important than humoring his best friend at the moment. </p><p><b>YooKih<br/>
</b>
Even if I already have a tattoo…</p><p>Jooheon wasn’t sure he was still breathing as he thought about that. He had never expected for Kihyun to already have a tattoo. A mark he might have already put on his soulmate. He forced the thought away instead looking at Changkyun who was still smirking to himself. “Did you know Kihyun has a tattoo?” The crack in his voice was unintentional and the look on his best friend’s face told him he hadn’t known either. The only response was something mumbled that sounded like ‘wild, now stop stalling and hit on him’. Jooheon pointedly ignored it and the heat on his cheeks as he typed.</p><p><b>JooHoney<br/>
</b>
Yeah. That’s fine.<br/>
Do you know what you’d want? I’m happy to give you a tattoo Ki</p><p><b>YooKih<br/>
</b>
Truthfully I want to get the first one covered<br/>
I got it when I was younger and I regret it.</p><p>Frowning, Jooheon reread Kihyun’s message. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d covered up someone’s first tattoo, but he didn’t really like doing so. Unless the person came with their soulmate and they both agreed to it. In some ways it felt like it was against God to do it after all. Yet, he found he couldn’t really refuse Kihyun. Since he was sure there was a reason the elder wanted his tattoo covered, even if Jooheon knew he hadn’t found his soulmate. It was a topic they’d all discuss often in the group chat, Minhyuk mostly. </p><p><b>JooHoney<br/>
</b>
Yea I can do that<br/>
I’ll need to see it first though. Got to see what I’m working with.<br/>
When are you free? We can work something out</p><p>Kihyun was prompt with a time and Jooheon filled him in to his calendar on his free day. Making sure he’d have the whole day for Kihyun. Though he felt ill at ease with what Kihyun was asking of him he forced himself to shrug it off. He was a professional first in this regard. Or at that’s what he told himself as he told Changkyun to take that day off. Then he turned back to the unfinished art, saved it and instead opened one of the many drafts he had for Kihyun. Not that he’d ever show any of them to Kihyun. But he couldn’t help wanting to leave his mark on the man he loved, even if it wasn’t soul deep. </p><p>X,x.x.X.x.x.X</p><p>Kihyun could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest as Jooheon left him in the backroom of his shop. It wasn’t Kihyun’s first time back here, having sat through many of Changkyun’s piercings and Minhyuk's tattoos from Jooheon . Not much had changed about since the last time he was there truthfully. It was clean, spotless even and smelled faintly of inks and cleaning products. Though the table was new, deep black leather not marked by anything underneath the sheet Jooheon had thrown over it. Or it hadn’t looked that way as he’d watched him nervously.</p><p>He’d been too distracted by Jooheon telling him to strip down to where he was comfortable and leave his tattoo bare. As according to Jooheon a first tattoo, a soulmark baring tattoo, was a different beast to any other tattoo when it came to covering it. And as Jooheon was licensed Kihyun knew he knew what he was talking about. Still, it made him nervous to shed his sweatpants and climb on the table. His long shirt at least covered most of him so all that needed to be done was to lift it on his left side to see his tattoo. “I’m ready.” He called out hoping his voice was louder than it sounded. </p><p>“Ready?” Jooheon peeked through the door and felt his heart stop seeing Kihyun up on the table in only a long shirt. He still couldn’t see the tattoo, though having talked to Kihyun before bringing him back he knew where it was. He just wasn’t sure he was ready to do this after all. Even if he was being given a free pass to ogle Kihyun’s ass. He reminded himself of his professionalism as he donned a pair of gloves and pulled up his stool to the table. “Kihyun?” He asked to make sure the other was still with him, as he’d only seen his head move slightly before.</p><p>“I’m as ready as I can get Joo.” Kihyun sighed and shifted nervously. He hadn’t told Jooheon why he’d gotten the tattoo or when. Or really how. But he hadn’t really been asked. But now in the moment of truth he felt like being honest since Jooheon would see it, and he’d know it for the true mistake that it was. “Well, actually before you look, let me tell you about it.” He sighed and he heard Jooheon’s small ‘ok’ before he went on. “I got it when I was sixteen, my boyfriend at the time paid for it and picked it out. I trusted him.”</p><p>Kihyun could only frown as he pulled his arms up under his chin, feeling the slide of his shirt up his thighs. And he really hoped Minhyuk was right about Jooheon not judging him, because he was judging himself pretty badly at the moment. “I was drunk back then, I used to drink more.” He couldn’t help feeling a bit sheepish knowing Jooheon was in Church camps while he was getting drunk. “I know it’s bad, okay. And I know you’re the innocent Church boy so please don’t judge me.” The words slipped out before he could stop them and he felt his cheeks heat. </p><p>What he didn’t expect was a chuckle and a small pat to his shoulder in comfort. “Kihyun, I’ve seen the worst drunken mistakes that someone picked out for themselves. I’m sure it’s fine. And I was never the innocent Church boy. I was a Church boy but innocence and Church really don’t even belong together. Trust me Ki, it’s fine.” Kihyun let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding and nodded, Exhaling a little more slowly as he steeled himself up for the reveal. “Now let’s take a look at this and we’ll see what your options are.”</p><p>Jooheon could feel his pulse as he slowly lifted Kihyun’s shirt just enough to see the tattoo. He was expecting something like a dick, or a dolphin when Kihyun would definitely want a shark. The last thing he expected to see was ‘Young Flexer CUM on’ with a target drawn there. Though he knew part of that had been something that Kihyun had made his catch phrase at one point. Minus the 'cum' instead of come. But that wasn’t why he found himself gasping, dropping the shirt, and not even getting to ogle. “I can’t cover this Ki.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Kihyun’s voice was a low growl, a bit angry and it wasn’t that Jooheon didn’t understand as the elder looked back at him. Confused. As he’d already told him there were very, very few tattoos that his skill couldn’t fix. But this was different. “You can’t cover it?” Kihyun tried again and Jooheon wanted to swallow his tongue at the tone. As he’d known exactly how vulnerable Kihyun had felt getting up on the table. </p><p>“I can’t Ki.” Jooheon sighed and ran a hand along Kihyun’s back, smoothing out the shirt there. Watching the way the confusion grew but he had to find the words as an eyebrow was lifted at him. “Okay so I can, but I won’t Kihyun. And before you ask me, I think it’s better if I just show you. So let me,” He stood up slowly turning around to lower his pants and boxers feeling more than a little bit like a fool as he revealed his soulmark. The tattoo that Kihyun had on his ass. “I don’t want to get rid of the mark you share with me.”</p><p>“Fuck.” The word was breathy and Kihyun could feel his world spinning as he stared at his horrible sixteen year old decision on another person. The one person that Kihyun really didn’t want to know about it because he liked him and didn’t want him not to like him back. “I’m so sorry Jooheon. Fuck.” He was crying and he wasn’t sure if it was because it meant Jooheon was his soulmate or because Jooheon had his ugly ass tattoo as his soulmark. He buried his head in his arms not sure he wanted to look back, but also fighting not to.</p><p>Jooheon pulled his pants back up running a hand over Kihyun’s back with a sigh. “I guess now’s a good time to tell you I’m in love with you. And I wanted to give you a tattoo because I knew it would make us closer.” He could feel his cheeks super heating and he heard the sob laugh from Kihyun in response. He couldn’t help but chuckle for a second. “We’re a bit of a mess aren’t we?” He asked with a sigh taking his seat again. Kihyun was finally looking back at him, cheeks and ears impossibly red. More adorable than he’d ever been. </p><p>“I guess it’s not a bad time to tell you I’m in love with you too. And I kept telling you no because I was embarrassed by my tattoo.” Kihyun countered with a small smile, just before he ducked into his arms again remembering he was mostly nude. “If you let me put my pants on we can have lunch and talk this over.” He suggested with a sniff, trying to ignore the tears still leaking from his eyes that he couldn’t control. He really couldn’t believe he had a soulmate, and they didn’t hate him for his mark. </p><p>“Yea. Let me order some food. We can talk here.” Jooheon smiled as he stood up. This hadn’t gone at all like he’d expected but he was rather exhilarated by the results. Though he knew things would still move slowly, as this didn’t make them dating. Yet. “And Kihyun, if you really want to cover it, we can talk about that too.” He smiled at the way Kihyun’s shoulders shook, happy tears he knew from the small sound Kihyun made. He kissed Kihyun’s bared shoulder once. “I really do love you.” He added before he left the room. </p><p>X.x.x.X.x.x.X</p><p>“You know you don’t really need to be here.” Changkyun’s voice was low and tired but Kihyun ignored it. “I've given hundreds of tattoos before. Including first ones.” Kihyun only rolled his eyes at that taking Joohehon’s hand in his own, instead of listening. Changkyun rolled his eyes back and said nothing else as he put the design over Jooheon’s soulmark. They’d discussed it in length for months already so there was nothing left to say between the three of them. As for the moment they were just a tattoo artist and his clients.</p><p>The tattoo gun was already whirring by the time Kihyun found words of his own. “Thank you for doing this Jooheon. I know you wanted something else as your first tattoo.” He kissed the hand in his smiling at his boyfriend, his soulmate. Knowing that despite reaching the decision together it was still something Jooheon was giving up for him. At least partly, as neither of them were truly inclined to ass tattoos. But Jooheon was getting one, right over his soulmark to cover both of theirs in something they both liked. A drum and a camera. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too Kihyun.” Jooheon smiled and bit back the cheesy things he wanted to say. He could say them later when there were no chances of Changkyun over hearing him and using them against him later. Still he drew Kihyun’s hand forward kissing it as he thought about the future they were starting. About the future he always dreamed of having with Kihyun by closing the distance he didn’t want to be there. But with a smirk he decided a little teasing didn’t hurt. “I still can’t believe you got an ass tat.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took me ages. I don't know why.<br/>It also ended up sooo long.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>